


Prison bars

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Rough Sex, only a little, prison bars, rough, sex through bars, slightly dub con ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Soo this came from a dream I had last night. Just had to get this written out! Purely smut for the sake of smut really.Loki has rough sex and gets a blowjob through prison bars.





	Prison bars

‘Come closer, little dove. _I don’t bite_.’ Loki purred, yet his tone had that hint of danger...

The big grin on his face should have been a giveaway too. But I couldn’t help myself. Just being in his presence was doing _things_ to my body. Things that _shouldn’t_ be happening. He was dangerous, a killer. That’s why he was behind bars, after all.

Yet like most dangerous things, they were the most alluring. Wet paint sign, you have to check if it’s actually wet. Someone tells you not to go in a certain room, well of course you have to find out what’s in there as soon as they are gone.

Loki was no different. His voice was as smooth as silk, it was almost as if it was swimming through my veins. And not to mention all of that leather and metal he was wearing…

I took a few more steps towards him, my heart was racing. My mind was telling me to get the hell out of there, yet my body was betraying me. Drastically. I could already feel the heat building down between my thighs. Deep down I knew exactly what was going to happen.

I stopped a few feet away from him, he moved flush against the bars. One of his long fingered hands wrapped around a bar while he reached out towards me with his other, but I was just out of his reach.

‘Just a little further. Come now, don’t be shy. I just want to touch you, just to feel some human contact. It has been _so_ long.’ He motioned me to him with his finger.

I felt my heart strings being tugged at. Perhaps he did just want some company, I thought naively. But who was I kidding? I knew he had _other_ wicked intentions.  

Taking a deep breath, I took that last step that meant I was within his grasp. At first, it was like time stood still. He reached up and caressed my cheek softly with the back of his hand. I could do nothing but look up at him, even with bars between us he was still incredibly intimidating. His height and width, it was no wonder he was a god.

My skin felt like it was dancing under his touch, I found myself wondering what it would feel like to feel his touch elsewhere… From the look of mischief in his eyes, I think he thought the same.

As quick as lightning, his hand suddenly wrapped around my throat and I was pulled right into the bars and turned so my back was against him. I could feel not only the bars digging into my back but also the leather and metal from him as he pushed himself snug against the bars too. His hand was strong around my neck, he kept me pinned there while his other hand wasted no time on feeling me up, groping at my breasts.

‘Ooo, look at this now. The doe has been captured by the big bad lion. You should never trust someone behind bars, little one.’ He growled, his breath hot against my ear.

My heart was thumping against my chest. I was terrified, yet _extremely_ aroused. I knew I should be fighting against him, to get away. But the hand around my neck was so firm, I knew that even if I tried to I wouldn’t get away. But I wasn’t entirely sure if I _really_ wanted to get away…

His hand squeezed and fondled at my breasts in turn, the hand around my neck tightened ever so slightly as suddenly my clothes just faded away right off my body. That’s when the realisation of the situation hit me a bit more, but I was too swept up in the feeling of his hands that I was unable to do anything.

His fingers were pinching and rubbing over my nipples, which were embarrassingly hard from his rough administrations.

‘Mmm, you are quite the delightful little thing.’ He placed a hot, wet kiss against my shoulder. ‘Let’s see what’s further down…’

His hand moved down from my breasts, which I was slightly disappointed at losing contact with, but his hand slid eagerly down my abdomen and he cupped me between my thighs. I almost hit the roof and came instantly. Just feeling the power of his hand _right there_ , in my most intimate place. I knew at that moment that I made the right decision by approaching him in his cage.

‘Soaking already. What a little slut you are.’ Loki spread my lips open and ran a finger along, when he hit my clit I let out a gasp and my entire body jerked. He tightened his hand around my neck, holding me still.

‘Ah, ah. No moving.’ He chastised.

I bit my tongue and pushed myself more into his hand around my neck, letting myself rest against it. And hoping he wouldn’t actually choke the life out of me… While his fingers slid through my folds, gathering my arousal before he wreaked havoc on my clit. His hand tightened momentarily around me. I panicked slightly, wriggling to try and get away to breathe again. But he thrust two fingers roughly into me, his thumb still trained on my clit at the same time.

My knees buckled from the intensity of the pleasure and I knew if he hadn’t been holding me up, I would’ve fell to the ground when I came.

‘Ohhh, so delicious. If only I could taste you _properly_.’ He hummed, licking up the back of my neck and leaving a cool trail on his way that made me shudder.

A whine of disappointment escaped from my lips when he removed his fingers.

‘Don’t worry, pet. You will soon be filled with something _much_ larger.’ He said teasingly.

That filled me with both an incredible amount of excitement and also slight fear. Just how much larger was he meaning, exactly? I knew being a god he would be more… _Gifted_ than the average human male.

With his hand still securely around my neck, I heard some movement from behind me while he did some adjusting to his many layers of clothing, if it could be called that. Then I felt _something_ prodding against me from behind. I could feel a bit of wetness being smeared over my ass before it slid between my thighs, seeking out my warmth.

‘Oh, god.’ I gasped when I felt him push against me, trying to gain entry.

‘God indeed.’ He chuckled.

I slid my feet as far apart as I possibly could, giving him easier access. He seemed to like that motion as he gave me some leeway with my throat, so it didn’t feel like I was going to be choked by a snake anytime soon.

He teased me at first, sliding the head of his cock back and fore. Each time he hit my clit I felt sparks of pleasure shoot through me, making my toes curl in utter delight. After working me up, making me pant in pure need for him to just fuck me already, he _finally_ pushed into me. Just taking the head of him was difficult, he was so, fucking, big.

‘Wait! I… Can’t. I can’t take it.’ I whimpered and started to struggle again.

That earned me getting my breathing restricted again and he fucking bit me! He bit me _so_ hard on my left shoulder, his teeth felt like they buried deep into my skin. I knew he made me bleed, it was agony as I cried out.

‘You will stop squirming.’ He snarled once he released my shoulder.

‘And you will take me. _All_ of me.’ He suddenly thrust hard, forcing himself deep into me.

I let out a yowl in pain as it felt like his cock was moulding my body to fit around him. He paused, to let me adjust. Which I was grateful for. I swore I could feel him in my stomach, it was an odd sensation. Being so full that he must have been physically stretching me. But that also had plus points too, as he was touching pleasure points I never knew existed.

My breathing was getting difficult though, I was trying to take in as much air as possible but with his hand constricting my airway it wasn’t so easy. I grabbed his forearm to try and tug him away so I could at least breathe properly while he attacked my body, but he wasn’t budging at all.

‘Are you going to be a good girl and stop struggling to get away?’ He asked, moving his hips ever so slightly. But I could feel the way his cock was dragging against my inner walls, every tiny movement.

‘Yes! Please!’ I gasped out quickly.

To my relief, he gave me more leeway with my neck so I could breathe better. His thumb stroked the side of my neck softly, as if to soothe me. Then he started to move. And I mean _really_ move. He pulled almost all of the way out of me, then slammed back into me. It was at that point I realised I should be thankful for the bars being there, so he couldn’t get balls deep inside me. There was _no way_ he would fit if he did that.

Soon I couldn’t think of much, as the pain started to ease away into pure unyielding pleasure. Whilst the position we were in wasn’t exactly the most comfortable, at least I had his hand keeping me up so no matter how rough he ploughed into me I wasn’t going anywhere. The bars against my skin was starting to hurt, but the pleasure he brought me made up for that greatly.

‘I can feel your body clinging to me, little dove. Look at you, in your throes of pleasure. Pushing back on a villain’s cock. Knowing that I could kill you in a second, yet here you are.’ His voice was pure sin, right against my ear.

His words were true, though. I knew he could kill me in an instant. Whether it was with a snap to my neck, or a dagger right into my back. I was in the most vulnerable position I could possibly be for him. Perhaps he would even kill me with over stimulation.

When I came again, for the god knows how many times, he stopped moving and released my neck. I was confused as I stumbled forwards on trembling legs, almost unable to keep up. I spun around to face him in all his glory. There was something so erotic about seeing him still fully clothed, with only his hardened member rutting out from a flap in his leather trousers while I was completely naked.

‘Down, girl.’ He demanded, pointing to the floor.

I didn’t even hesitate as I fell to my knees and crawled back to him. His cock was straining hard, I could tell he was so close to coming.

Before he had to tell me, I took him in my mouth. I gagged straight away, more for the taste of myself on him. But that soon disappeared and all that was left was _him_.

I couldn’t take him down very far, so I had to make up for that with my hands. I swirled my tongue around his head and sucked hard. I never used to be overly keen on giving blowjobs, but there was just something about him and the situation we were in that had me craving him.

‘Such a good slut.’ Loki praised. One of his hands sneaked out between the bars and he gripped my hair tightly and started to guide me.

To start, it was gently. I was able to do most of the work myself. But then he gripped tighter and forced me to take him down further. I gagged as his cock was forced quite far down my throat. Saliva oozed out from my mouth and dribbled all down my chin, but he still didn’t relent and kept me forced on him.

‘Ohhhh, yes!’ He moaned loudly, head falling back as he took in the pleasure.

I couldn’t breathe again, I kept choking around him. I tried hitting him through the bars to let go, but he didn’t. Not for another five seconds, though it felt much longer than that to me. When he released my hair, I shot backwards, gasping for air as his cock flew out of my mouth with a disgusting pop.

Taking a few big breaths, I went straight back in again. What was wrong with me? It was like I was possessed. But I was so desperate to make him come. I wanted to please him, although not entirely sure why…

Loki laughed from above me when my lips wrapped around his cock. I moved my hand more vigorously up and down the base of him until I felt him start to pulse hotly. Then his come spurted out and down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, but he had an unholy amount shoot out, so a lot of it ended up all over my face and dribbled down my chin and over my breasts.

The God let out a content sigh, eyes closed as he savoured the moment. My mind was still reeling with what had just happened.

‘Such a good girl. That was wonderful.’ He tucked himself back into his trousers then reached out to smooth a hand through my hair. ‘You best go get cleaned up before your boss comes back. Wouldn’t want him to find you here on your knees like this, for a prisoner.’ He chuckled.

I snapped out of what felt like a trance like state, though I knew it was just an orgasmic state more than anything.

Not saying anything, I got up to my feet on shaky legs and started to back away.

Loki held onto the bars again and leered at me. ‘I will come for you. As soon as I get out of this prison.’

My eyes widened slightly. Though I admit, I should have been more scared than I actually was…  


I was woken in the middle of the night to my phone ringing. I reached out and grabbed it without turning on the light.

‘Hello?’

‘You need to get here now. Loki has escaped.’ My boss said in a panic, I could hear alarms going off in the background.

My stomach started to do back flips.

‘Shit. Ok.’ I hung up and let out a groan.

Sitting up I turned on my lamp. But I saw a figure sitting on the chair by my desk and I let out a scream. Until my eyes focused more and the figure leaned forwards out of the shadows.

‘Hello, little dove. Told you I’d come for you.’ He grinned mischievously.


End file.
